A Mordern Day
by cm789
Summary: This is a modern AU of game of thrones. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a modern au. This is the night after Robb's wedding with Talisa, and Theon and Sansa got a little too close.**

 **Sansa's POV**

I woke up in a strange place, the last thing I remember was that I was talking to Theon. We were talking about old times, and we were both lonely because Robb was with Talisa the whole time, and everyone else was dancing and we both didn't feel like dancing.

I looked around the room, then I saw something that made my heart stop. THEON?! I'm in Theon's room! God's no, how could I be so stupid? I lifted up the blanket, we were both were naked. I sighed. I saw my underwear across from him. I was reaching for them, but I hit him. He woke, and was surprised.

"Hi." I said and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." He said awkward too. I pointed to my underwear,

"Oh, um, yeah, here." He handed me my underwear.

"Thank you." I sat up and turned around so he couldn't see my breast and I put my bra on, then I put on my underwear sitting down. Then I got up and faced him. He was blushing.

"So um can we not talk about this." I said, he nodded.

"Yes of course. What we did was not supposed to happen. Not that it wasn't good or anything, just we were both a bit drunk." He said quickly

"Yes I understand, my brothers would kill you if they found out." I chucked

"Yeah." He laughed, I liked his laugh. While I was getting dress all of the memories came back. I remember after the party, we both weren't that drunk but we had a couple of drinks. He confessed that he found me attractive, and I just got over Joffrey an abusive relationship. And I found him attractive for a while.

Then I remember we started making out passionately. We moved to his hotel room, and we started to take our clothes off. And our body's together, and I'm not going to lie it was probably the best sex I had in my life.

By the time I was dressed Theon was in his under wear and a shirt. I got all of my stuff

"Bye."

"Bye" and I left.

/

 **Theon's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. Sansa, Robb's sister my best friend, was just in my bed naked. And I remember what we did right before we fell asleep. If Robb or Jon found out what we just did I would have my cock chopped off.

I started to remember that night, I confessed that I thought she was attractive, and we starting kissing. I should have known better, she just broke up with that cunt Joffrey, she was probably vulnerable and we were at a wedding. But gods was it good, she was just so perfect.

I started to get dressed, I still have to hang out with Jon today. I was about to go when something caught my eye. It was a bracelet, Sansa's bracelet. It was the last thing her father got her before he left to another big job in kings landing. He couldn't even come to Robb's wedding. She never goes anywhere without it.

 _Theon: 'Hey I think you left your bracelet here'_

 _Sansa: 'Oh thank you! I was looking for it'_

 _Theon: 'No prob. When can you get it?'_

 _Sansa: 'You're going to that restaurant the Wall right? The one my uncle partly owns right?'_

 _Theon: 'Yes with Jon in about 20 min'_

 _Sansa: 'Ok I'll meet you and Jon there. You can just say you found it at the party."_

 _Theon: 'k, meet you there.'_

I guess me and Jon are going to have an extra guest. I hope he doesn't think of anything.

…..

I just took a seat, Sansa walked in and sat down.

"Hey, where's Jon?" she asked

"I don't know." I said then my phone dinged.

 _Jon: 'Hey sorry but I can't be there until about an hour and a half. I forgot that Ygritte asked me to help her with something. Sorry but I will be there later.'_

I sighed.

"Well I guess I just got stood up by Jon, he had to do something and won't be here until later"

"Oh, sorry" she said

"Well here's your bracelet." I said with a smile, she smiled back

"Thank you Theon, this means a lot to me." Then the waitress came up.

"Hello my name is Margrey, and might I say you two are the best looking couple in the restaurant. You even gave her a gift." She said with a wink.

"Oh, um we are not." I and Sansa said at the same time.

"Would you like to do the couples special today? Couples get there meal 50% off today, because it is Valentine's Day today." She said, Gosh I forgot today was Valentine's Day today. He and Sansa looked at each other.

"Um, yes we would, I'm going to take some lemonade." She said with a smile

"Yes, um, I will take a root beer." I said

"Ok, I'll be back with the lovely couples drinks." Margery said with a wink.

"Why did you say yes?" I asked her

"Well what were you going to do? Wait for Jon for over an hour? And besides I'm hungry and it's a deal."

"Well um, ok."

"Did you even know that today is Valentine's Day?" she asked, I chuckled

"Nope. But now it makes since, Robb and Talisa wanted to get married on Valentine's Day, but could only get the day before. But they weren't too sad, they said they wanted to wake up next to each other on Valentine's Day, how romantic." I said, she blushed. At first I wondered why she was blushing when I remembered, we woke up next to each other this morning. I felt my cheeks rising in heat.

"Here you go. I'm sorry but we don't have any root beer, but since you both are on a date I got the lovers cup." Margery said, it was a large cup with two straws coming out of it.

"Oh, um that's all right." I said

"Well what will we be eating?" Margery said.

"We will both be having lemon steak, with a side of fries." I said, Sansa looked at me dumbfound.

"All right, you seem to know you're lady, I'll be back with your meal."

"How did you know I wanted that?" Sansa said

"Well I remember when we went on family dinners you would always get a salad but then always pick off your dad's or Robb's meal, the lemon steak. And I just thought you would want that for a full meal." As I finished that sentence I got a little red, she just smiled.

"Well thank you Theon, and for that I will let you get the first sip of lemonade." She said, I put a hand over my heart.

"Why thank you Sansa, I think you got you way to my heart." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky, I don't let anyone drink my lemonade." She said with a wink. We both started laughing.

For a while even after the food came we were just talking and laughing having a good time.

"You know I'm glad you showed up and not Jon." I said

"Why?"

"Because that waitress would of thought I and Jon were a couple. And me and Jon would have gone along with it to get 50% off." I said with a toothy grin, she smiled, she somehow looked even better when she smiled or laughed, even when she snorted.

"Would you guys like a dessert?" Margery asked

"No thank you, I felt as if I ate a cow." She said touching her stomach. I laughed

"Even if we got some lemon cake?" I said with a smile

"Well, if it's lemon cake then I think I can fit some more food in my belly." Margery giggled.

"You two seem to know each other really well. How long have you guys know each other?"

"Well pretty much our whole life's. Him and my brother were friend since kinder so I've known him for a long time." Sansa said, I nodded

"Well it seems as if you too are perfect for each other. I will get you your lemon cake." She said with a wink.

"You hear that Sansa? We are perfect for each other." I said kissing her hand. She pulled away her hand.

"Tell that to my Family. And don't kiss me." She said, I smiled

"Well Sansa you had no problem kissing me last night. In fact I think we both kissed each other in more than one place last night." I said with a wink, she kicked me under the table

"Theon! Don't let anyone hear." She said in a loud whisper.

"Here's your cake! And I'm going to make it on the house since you talked about what you do in bed, I always find that inserting." Margery said with a wink, I saw Sansa blushing

"Thank you." She said

"No problem" Margery said and left us alone.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, her mouth was full of lemon cake. She looked up

"Hm?" she asked, I started laughing, she blushed. She was perfect.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard someone ask, it was Jon.

"Jon, buddy. I thought you weren't going to be here until an hour and a half." I said with a smile

"It's been two hours." Jon said without a smile

"Jon join us." I said he sat down

"What are you too doing here? On Valentine's Day." Jon said with a frown.

"Well I heard that you and Theon were going to be her so I came to pick up my bracelet that I left at the wedding that Theon found. I was going to leave when all of a sudden the waitress thought we were a couple and told us about the specials and how it's 50% off, so we went along with it." Sansa said. Jon looked a little more convinced.

"Ok, but next time tell me when you're coming, so I can try to come and so you don't have to be alone with Theon. And so I can but you both your own drink." He said looking at me and then at the lemonade that was almost empty.

"Of course Jon." Sansa said, I nodded

"Well I will be off on my way so you two can get you're couples deal. Bye." He said with a stern look at me.

"Bye Jon." Sansa said with a smile

"Bye." I said. And Jon left.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Sansa asked

"No, he always gives me that look." I said, she did not look amused

"Theon, you should know that my family is crazy. Remember Joffrey? My family almost beat him to death because he hit me a couple of times." She said, my hands were in a fist.

"He should of never had hit you once, and I remember I was part of it." I said a bit angry.

"Still think of what my family would do to you." She said concerned.

"They just care about you Sansa. At least you're family cares about you," I said remembering my father and brothers. The only one who cared was my mother and sister, but my mother died and my sister changed and starting hanging out with my father. But she is still nicer than the rest of my family. I saw Sansa's face soften.

"Theon you are family, we care about you, at least I do."

"Really your step brother seemed to want to kill me just then."

"That's because he cares enough, and he won't kill you, he would punch you at the most." She said with a chuckle, I smiled. I paid for our food and we went back to my hotel. And we did the same thing we did the night before, but now we both will remember it all.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place about a month after the last chapter. Some background, Rheagar and Lyanna adopted a baby boy and named it Jon who just happened to look like Lyanna. But when he was about seven all three of them got in a car crash, all but Jon died, only leaving a couple of scars on his stomach and one on his face. The doctors say it's like he came back to life, and all a little freaked out by him. After that Ned decided to foster Jon as his own, Cat was not too happy because they already had a full house but she accepted him anyway. And Jon has gotten along with everyone in the family and maybe a little too close to someone.**

 **Sansa 21, Arya 19, Bran 18, Theon 25, Robb 23, Rickon 16, Jon 22, Marcella 17, Shireen 16.**

 **Ned's POV**

We are all getting prepared for Bran's birthday party, he doesn't like big parties so we are just going to have our main family and a couple close friends (Theon and girlfriends/wife's.). We had about an hour left until he would come back with his girlfriend Marcella, we probably have keep a look out because Marcella can't push Bran that well and he is going to have the cake we sent him to get in his lap.

"Father!" I heard Sansa say

"Sansa, you're here!" I said as I went to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Behind her was Theon.

"Hello Mr. Stark." He said with a grin, "Hello Theon, how's your family?" I asked, his smile went down.

"The same." I gave him a small smile and patted him on the back.

"Come let's go see if my wife needs help with anything."

We all went to Catlyen, she had Sansa help her with the food, she had Robb, Theon, and Jon carry the presents and decorate, Arya and Talisa were setting up the table but Talisa was doing most of the work. Gods how she reminded me of Lyanna, Lyanna and Rheagar died a couple years after my big brother and father died. I practically begged Cat for us to keep Jon, I thought he should stay in the family. But we already had a full house and she was pregnant with Rickon at the time, she said that Holon Reed should take the child, him and Lyanna were best friends and he had two kids of his own.

She even said to put him with his aunt and uncle Dany and Viserys, they were being fostered half way across the world. But after some convincing she finally said ok. I think that's the reason why Jon and Arya are so close, because she was so much like Lyanna. He was a great Brother to her even though they weren't related, but they became more then that they became best friends. He even gave her a fencing sword even against Cat's threats, he did it to make her happy. But then at 15 Arya started dating a boy named Gendry, they were dating for a while and probably loved each other but almost everyone could see that they wouldn't last. Gendry was a handsome boy black hair and blue eyes, he was about a year older then Jon which cause some problems with Jon.

Jon and Robb always kept a close eye on Gendry, he was dating their little sister. But Jon was a bit different then Robb, Robb was like any older brother if he hurts her then he will hurt him and Jon would do the same but he would probably kill him. But Jon almost seemed jealous of Gendry when he put his arm around her, or kiss her. Then Jon started dating Ygritte, a pretty girl and wild like Arya, they both got along. His mind was a pretty much focus on her, but she wanted to move back home. So Jon had to decide between family and her, he chose family. They both haven't talked ever since, and that was almost two years ago. Arya and Gendry broke up about a month before Robb's wedding, on one know why though.

By this time we were all pretty much done, and we heard a knock on the door.

"Come let's go greet Bran!" Cat said, we all walked to the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" We all said.

"Wow, I totally wasn't expecting this." Bran said with a wink Cat sighed, but everyone went silent when we saw that it wasn't Marcella pushing Bran, it was Jamie Lannister. He and Marcella smiled nervously.

"Surprise." Bran said. about two years ago there was a car crash between Bran and Jamie with Cersei in the car, all because Jamie ran a red light, it lead Bran to be paralyzed in the legs and Jamie lost his right hand, Cersei had to get stiches on the head so they had to shave all her hair off but compared to Bran and Jamie she got it easy.

"Starks." Jamie said,

"Jamie." I and Cat said.

"I just came to bring Bran inside." He said walking in to the house with Bran as Marcella followed.

"Well thank you, you owe him that much." Cat said, I looked at her

"Mother." Bran said, Jamie just smiled

"Well I think it's time for me to go Lad," he ruffled Bran's hair, "See you later, oh and here's your present." He said with a wink. He kissed Marcella on the head and left.

"God mum, we could have invited him it would have been interesting." Bran said

"I don't want you to hang out with that man, after all he had done." Cat said angrily

"Mother, I have forgiven him long ago, he's a good guy. And if I forgave him I think you can at least not hate him." Cat sighed

"We will talk about this tomorrow today is about your birthday." Everyone cheered. And we all headed to the table.

….

 **Bran's POV**

Today was a nice day, I hung out with my girlfriend and friend Jamie and now I'm having dinner with my family. Surprised that I'm finally 18, it feels like forever. Most of my family still doesn't forgive Jamie, I forgave him because it wasn't all his fault, the security cameras found out that Cersei was distracting him so he didn't see the red light, and I might have been speeding. That probably that Jamie wasn't charge, but he did pay for all of the hospital bills and he did lose his dominant hand. Arya and Sansa were probably the only ones who kind of forgave him.

"How are you doing?" Marcella said

"Good." I said, she did her sun shining smile and kissed me, I would have kissed her longer but my family was there.

We were all eating chicken and later we would eat lemon cake. I was a good observer, I had to be I was always really quite and I really couldn't do much after I lost my legs. I saw Shireen and Rickon secretly holding hands under the table, and Robb and Talisa make jokes to each other, ad Arya and Jon making glances at each other.

But I saw something that was a bit odd, I saw Theon and Sansa sitting next to each other. They almost never sat next to each other, only when there were no seats left, but today they were one of the first to sit down. Sansa usually sat next to her mother and father of Robb but never Theon. Theon and Sansa weren't talking but they were both smiling, so I looked under the table and I almost gasped. Theon's hand was going up Sansa skirt and she wasn't slapping him.

I got back up, they both were still smiling. Robb will kill him, hell I want to kill him. I texted him.

 _Bran: Can you please get your hands out of my sister's skirt._

Theon's phone dinged, he looked at his phone and then looked at me.

"Bran if you want to tell me something tell me." He said, I smirked

"Oh, I think you don't want to read this one out loud." He then opened up the phone and he quickly deleted the message and was blushing. Robb grabbed his phone.

"What did he text you?" Robb asked

"Nothing." He said fast.

"What did he text him?" Marcella whispered, I slowly gave her my phone.

"Delete that text!" Theon yelled, I didn't listen and gave her my phone, I heard her gasp and saw her in shock. Theon was rushing over, and so was Robb with a smile. I saw Marcella delete the message,

"For Sansa." She whispered, Robb grabbed the phone.

"Damn." Robb said, Theon gave a thankful smile. Theon went over and whispered what it was on the phone to Sansa, she almost choked on her drink. Then she nodded.

"Theon what was it?" Robb asked

"Nothing important." Theon said a bit nervous. I was enjoying this.

"Look I can't tell you now because it involves another person." Theon said

"Fine." Robb said with a frown. Theon and Sansa were now sitting a bit further from each other.

"So how about presents?" Mother said

 **Sansa's POV**

Bran was opening his presents but all I kept thinking about was how close a call that was. I and Theon haven't told anyone about us yet, I mean we weren't really a thing it's not like we were dating or anything. But we have gone out a couple times, and had sex more than a couple times. But if Robb found out then Theon would be a dead man. And Bran I could almost kill him for almost exposing me and Theon. But it was his birthday and I want him to be happy on this day.

"Ok Bran we only have one more present and it's from," Mother paused then frown, "Jamie."

"Oh let me see." Bran said a bit excited, Bran opened the gift, everyone gasped. _That son of a bitch._

It was two toy cars, and they both looked like the cars Bran and Jamie used to drive, and the ones that were in the accident. I heard everyone gasp, mother look like she was kill someone, but then Bran burst out laughing. Everyone was shocked except Marcella she was smiling.

"That son of a bitch." He said still laughing.

"Bran how could you be laughing?! This an offence to you on a personal level." Mother shouted

"Does it look like I'm offended?" Bran said with a smile.

"Bran." Father said

"Look don't be offended, I do this to Jamie then he does it to me." Bran said, Mother gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I usually do it on Christmas, but he decided that he would 'torcher' me on my birthday," Bran said a bit exaggerated, "Last Christmas I sent him a hand covered in 'gold' and wrote a note to go fuck himself with it."

"Bran!" Mother said

"What mother? Why can't I just laugh and be happy? Mother, if I were to be offended by everything about my legs I would sad and depress all the time. It's not a big deal." He said with a sad smile. Mother looked at him.

"Bran, you know I love you more than anything in the world."

"Yes mother, I love you too, but at least try to forgive Jamie."

"Fine. Now let's enjoy the rest of the day."

…..

I was visiting my old room, I haven't lived here since I was 18. Pretty much everything was the same, mother loved keeping everyone's room the same even after they left. I was looking at some pictures that I hung up, it was me Jeyne and Miranda, and even some with my family. Lots of these pictures are from when I was about twelve, I was so sweet and innocent.

I heard someone come in the room, I found Theon smirking at me.

"What are you doing here? Someone will come and find us." I said, he walked closer.

"Calm down, everyone is busy, they are either in their old rooms or with Bran."

"Bran, why did he have to look under the table?"

"I don't know, he was always very observant. Now shall we continue what he interrupted?" He said getting closer, I smiled and took his lips on to mine. All of the kiss was passionate, I felt his soft tongue on mine.

"Stop. Anyone could come in." I said

"Stop worrying," he said leaving kisses on my jaw line to my neck," And if someone dose come they will be in for a show."

"I guess we are." Marcella said, she was in the door way with Bran. I and Theon separated quickly.

"Theon your girlfriend is right, you need to be more careful if you want to keep this little affair a secret." Marcella said.

"We are not officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Theon said

"So you just stick your tongue in anything, well you are a Greyjoy. But if the thing is my sister I think I might have to tell some who can teach you a lesson on what's important." Bran said

"Bran I don't need you looking out for me." I said

"Well you are making out with a Greyjoy."

"I care deeply about your sister," Theon said, Bran smiled unconventionally, "What do you want me to prove it? Ok, Sansa Stark you have made me a very happy man so will you be my girlfriend?" I was a bit shocked, I thought he was going to ask me something else on what he was saying, but I could help but smile.

"Of course Theon Greyjoy, my boyfriend." I said I could practically feel his smile, he brought me in for a kiss.

"Aw," Marcella said, I pulled away from Theon and felt myself blushing. Bran looked a little mad but Marcella kissed him and all his anger went away.

"Come, we better go back before mother sends a search party." Bran said, I chuckled. Marcella and Bran left the room.

"So boyfriend, when are you going to ask me out?" I said with a smile, I saw him smile.

"Well girlfriend, I was thinking the wall for our 'first' date." I kissed him.

"Of course. Come." I said as I left the room with him chasing me.

 **Arya's POV**

Today has been a strange day, but its Bran's birthday and what isn't strange about him. It's almost like he can tell the future, he can say something and it has a 100% chance of happening. I need a break so I just went to my old room, I haven't been here since I moved to bravos to go to collage a year ago. Everything was kept the same as I left it, and I didn't mind it.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" I heard a familiar voce say.

"I'm just taking a break, and you are family Jon."

"Not by blood, it's been a couple years since I've been eight-teen, so now I'm just a friend." I sighed

"Jon do I have to beg father to adopt you."

"It's not him you should be worried about."

"Mother, I don't know why she hates you so much. She wants to make you leave, I don't ever want you to leave."

"I don't know either, but I promise I will never leave you Arya." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You better not or else I will murder you." I heard him chuckle.

"I know you will, and that like 50% of why I'm never going to leave."

"What's the other 50%?"

"Just, you. A-and Robb, and the rest of the family. I love you all more than anything in the world."

"We all love you too." I said getting up, I stumbled into his arms and he caught me.

"I love you," I said, "I love you too," he said getting closer, "More than anything in the entire universe." He finally said. And then he kissed me, I was too shocked to respond and he pulled away fast.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll go." He said rushing out, I grabbed him and pulled him in to kiss me. He was a bit surprised but he then did deepen the kiss. We then moved slowly to the bed behind me, he laid me down on the bed.

"Jon! Arya!" I heard my father yell. Jon quickly got off of me, we both then fixed our clothes.

"Coming!" I said, and we both ran to the living room.

"Were where you two?" Father asked

"We were just talking." Jon said, Father seem to believe us, it wasn't that usual of me and Jon just talking.

"I think it's time for me to start heading out." Sansa said

"Are you sure honey?" Mother asked

"Yes mother I have work tomorrow so I better get to sleep early." That was a lie, Sansa didn't have work until Friday.

"Ok honey, call me tomorrow." Mother said hugging mother.

"Of course mother. Bye father. And have a good Birthday Bran." She said hugging Bran then father, and then she left. And strangely Theon a couple minutes later,

"Hey as much I would love to be here, I think it's time for me to go." Theon said, Bran rolled his eyes. Theon said good bye to everyone and left. But when I looked out the window he hopped into Sansa's car and they both left together. How strange.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for all the reviews! This chapter is going to have the Baratheon's, I just wanted to have some fun with Renly and Loras. Renly hasn't come out yet because you know the Baratheon's, all of them are over manly. Also the other Tyrell brothers exist (Willas, and Garlan).**

 **Renly is 27, Loras is 25, and Margery is 23.**

 **Renly's POV**

Me and my brothers and father, where on our family hunting trip. Thank the gods I had convinced my father to bring Loras, otherwise I would be one hundred percent miserable. But when Robert told Cersei that Loras was coming she insisted that we bring her cousin Lancel. He was a stubborn coward, but was handsome, too bad he didn't have any of his father's personality.

"Why couldn't any of your boys come on this hunt?" I heard my father say.

"Cersei. She's afraid of the boy's safety, and they both listen to their mother more than me. Renly you should relate. Joffrey is a man, 22. But he didn't want to come, he's busy talking with meetings for the business."

"Like I should, not here on the stupid hunt." Stannis said,

"Anyways, Tommen wanted to come but Cersei convinced him not to, I mean come on the boy is 17!" Robert said

"She is just concerned with the safety of her children." Lancel said

"Well they are my children too, and I just want them to live a little." Robert said angrily

"What about Marcella?" I said with a wink. Robert scoffed,

"I only allowed her to date Bran because he's Ned's son, and a sweet lad." Robert said

"Anyways, how is Shireen, Stannis?" My father asked while we were walking through the trees.

"She's fine and getting straight A's." Stannis said not trying to show that he is proud.

"That's good maybe she could be one of the heads of the company one day." My father said as my brother smiled. "Hopefully not the face of the company." Robert said with a laugh while taking another chug of beer. Everyone stopped in their tracks, Shireen had a scar on her cheek from a weird disease she almost died from when she was younger. Stannis tried not to punch Robert, hell I tried not to punch Robert.

"All right I think we should stop drinking." My father said stern taking the drink from Robert. Trying to change the subject my father said, "What about you Renly? When are you going to get married and have kids?" I saw Loras smirk to only I could see.

"Yeah Renly, when are you going to get married and or have kids?" Loras ask, I smiled

"I guess I just haven't met the right person yet," I saw Loras's smiled grow, "And I'm just living life right now."

"Good plan Renly, me and Stannis got married young, and both have a plan for a divorce." Robert said. I chuckled.

"And why don't we have a bloody corpse with us right now!" Robert yelled

"Maybe because they can smell your stench." I said, Robert glared at me.

"All of us are making too much noise, we should all split up." Robert said

"That doesn't sound wise." Father said

"Oh come on, we might be out here for hours if we don't split up."

"You know maybe we should, it's getting chilly, and boring." I said

"See, Renly agrees." Robert went on. My father sighed.

"Fine."

"Good, now if anyone caches something yell out." Robert said as he went on into the woods. Soon after the rest of us split up.

I was still wandering, maybe I should have invented Loras to walk with me so I wouldn't be alone, no Robert would have said something, he already has but no one took it to mind because he was drunk. Why did I have to come? I should have said I was sick or soothing so I wouldn't be in this toucher.

Then all of a sudden something jumped on me and pushed me to the ground. I was too shocked to scream, but when I said what tacked me I smiled.

"It looks like I caught a stag," Loras said with a seductive look, "I should call out to the others, but I think I want this stag to myself." He said as he kissed me. When he pulled back I laughed.

"Why am I a stag?"

"Because your family's company's logo is a stag, and plus that's all you guys talk about at hunts."

"Then I guess your my little flower, and stags eat flowers sometimes don't they." I smiled

"I wouldn't mind if this stag took a bite of me, but let me have a little taste." He said moving lower and lower, I could feel my cock jump.

"Stop, we can't do this here. Anyone can come." I said a bit breath less. He sighted then moved and lied next to me.

"Stannis you are a grown man. You should tell your family." Loras said

"You know my family, they will look at me different."

"My family knows I'm gay, and they're fine with it. Hell, I even your family thinks I'm gay and they still don't mind me."

"It's different, you aren't their son. I know my father won't ever talk to me again." I said with a sigh, Loras but his hand on my shoulder.

"They will still love you, and if they refuse to ever speak to you you'll always have me. And come on Renly, almost everyone you have ever met has guess you're gay. And you can just hand out with my family, they all love hanging out with you." He said

"I love you Loras." I said

"And I love you too, my handsome stag." I chucked, then I moved in with a kiss, it turned into passion. I felt his hands touching my chest, so I brought him closer.

"AHHHHH!" I heard someone yell, me and Loras separated.

"We should go see what that was about." I said, Loras nodded. We both got up and went to go check.

We found everyone huddled up around Robert on the floor. Stannis turned around and saw me and Loras, he chucked quietly and turned back to Robert.

"What happened?" I asked worried, I and my brother didn't get along but I didn't wish death upon him, he still was my brother.

"He tried to kill a boar but it got him with the tusks." Lancel said

"But I killed the bloody boar didn't I?" Robert said then coughed.

"I just called the ambulance they will be here in a couple of minutes." Stannis said.

I went beside Robert and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. I looked at my shirt it had a lot of blood on it, but I didn't care. Then I heard sirens.

…..

 **Loras's POV**

I and Renly came to my house after being with Robert for an hour, he need to get out of there. When we came into the house my mother had been alarmed of the blood on Renly's shirt but after we explained she said she will hug him after he took a shower.

He did take a shower, but he just but his pants on since his shirt was drenched in blood. And he was torturing with his wet shirtless body.

"Do you think I should have stayed? I should of stayed, he's my own brother." Renly said pacing around the room. I sighed

"We were there for an hour, plus before we got to the hospital. He's going to be ok, even the doctors said so. We don't live in the medieval ages where things like this are fatal" I said.

"Your right, but still I should be there."

"Let's be honest, if it were you he would probably be at home drinking." He laughed

"Your right," he said looking through my clothes then picking a shirt, "Hey do you mind if I barrow one of your shirts?"

"I think you look better without a shirt." I said, he chuckled.

"Really? You don't think I'm gaining weight?" he said grabbing his small stomach and sat down on the bed.

"I think you look sexy." I said hugging him from behind. Then I kissed him up the neck leading to his lips. We both went down on to the bed. He started UN buttoning my shirt until it was completely off. Then he started kissing me again, I gladly invited his tongue in. I started to un-buckle his pants.

*cough*, Renly and I stopped and he laid next to me. We both came to see my sister Margery.

"Learn how to knock." I said she rolled her eyes.

"Dinner is ready." She said

"So?" I said, she sighed

"Mother wants you and Renly to come down stairs for dinner, unless Renly has to leave."

"I can stay for dinner." Renly said

"Ok tell her we will be down there in a minute." I said

"She said we won't start until you come down."

"Well I'm a bit busy."

"Well I'm a bit hungry." When she realized that I wasn't moving she sat on the bed.

"Sister I don't know what you think you're stopping but if you keep sitting there you're in for one hell of a show." I tried to kiss Renly again but he stopped me.

"Come we have to go down stairs, and I have to text my mother and father telling them I'm going to eat dinner here." He said getting up. I pouted, he laughed.

"Well that's what happens when you live with your parents." He said

"I don't live here, I'm just staying here until the New Year. And Christmas is in two days. You know that."

"Of course I do, I've known you since high school. And I've visited you a lot in your house" he said with a smirk.

"I'm still here you know." Margery said.

"I told you were in for a show," I said. Renly put on one of my shirts, while I buttoned up my shirt. I saw Margery staring at his arse.

"Stop looking at his arse." I said a bit angrily

"Well tell him to stop having a nice arse." She said. I saw Renly blushing.

"Thank you Margery. You are very beautiful too." He said looking up and down her body, she winked at him.

"Stop flirting." I said annoyed.

"There is no one but you." Renly said and then gave me a big kiss.

"You're going to toucher me all night just by wearing my shirt." I whispered in his ear.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it all night." He said walking out the room while Margery looked at his arse the whole time.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend." I said to her, she smirked

"I can do what I want, and besides he's gay. I thought you should know that brother." She said as we walked down stairs.

…

I saw Renly looking at his phone annoyed,

"What's the matter?" I said, he sighs

"My father is just wondering why I'm here and not I'm spending time with family." He said

"Tell him your spending time with your boyfriend." I said while kissing his cheek.

"You know I can't do that, and when I do tell him it shouldn't be through text."

"You still haven't told your family?" Garlan said, Renly just looked at him,

"You know sweetie keeping a secret for too long it's going to end up worse than it should be." My mother said.

"I almost did one time but, one of our close family friends came out as bi and since then my family hasn't talked to him. Who knows what will happen if I tell them now?" Renly said

"Oh grab a pair and just tell them already!" My grandmother said

"Mother!" my father said

"What I'm just giving him advice." I saw Renly sigh at his phone again.

"What?" I said

"My father is just wondering why I'm spending so much time at the Tyrell's. What should I say so he will stop asking questions?" he asked. I saw Margery smirking in the corner.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed, her smile grew and Renly turned towards her.

"Well I might have a solution to this little problem." She said in her mischievous smile.

"What could you possibly do?" Willas said

"Well if you want an explanation of why you are spending time so much time here, you can just tell your family that you're dating me." She said, everyone was a bit taken back of why she would suggest this.

"No." I finally said. She looked at me.

"Oh come on brother, this benefits you too, if you or Renly want to go out he can just tell everyone that he is on a date with me and no one will ask questions." I was now starting to think about this plan.

"You would do that for me?" Renly asked

"Of course I would you mean a lot to my brother and I love my brother very much." She said kissing my cheek. I gave her a look as if I didn't believe her, she sighed.

"And if you promise to keep Joffrey away from me, he keeps hitting on me and he doesn't get the hint to fuck off. And plus her used to date Sansa my best friend, and don't tell anyone this but I think he hit her a couple of times, but she never said anything. And he use to always call her names, I'm just glad she moved on. Joffrey is a physio. No offence Renly."

"None taken. Sometime I swear we aren't related. But I would gladly protect any women from Joffrey. Only if it's ok with you Mr. Tyrell." Renly said smiling to my father.

"I would gladly have you date any of my children, and I agree with Marg, Joffrey is…. Well... you know." He said. Margery smiled the kissed Renly on the cheek.

"How are you doing boyfriend."

"Better now that you're here girlfriend." He said with a wink.

"You're good, are you're sure you're 100% gay?" she said

"Yes, but thank you. Years of keeping it a secret." I frowned at him.

"But Loras you are my one and only." He said then kissed me on the lips.

"Aww, should I get a picture." My mother said taking a picture.

"Mother." I said annoyed.

"Oh calm down, its memory's," she said looking at the pictures, "Oh look at these two pictures, so sweet." Then she showed us the two pictures. The first one was of us kissing, then the second one was right after the kiss and us looking into each other's eyes. I smiled.

"Look how hot I look Renly, send me both of them." I said, Renly chuckled.

"Send me both of them too, I'm in the background and looking good in the sweater." Margery said

"I'll send it to everyone in this room." Mother said happily. Renly was looking at his phone a bit nervous while it was ringing.

"Hello? Father." Everyone looked a bit nervous.

"Yes, Margery. You know Loras's sister.

Yes he is fine with it.

I don't know I don't want to bother her or her family.

Fine I'll ask." Then he put the phone on his chest.

"Mother and Father were wondering if we could all spend Christmas all together." He said like he didn't want to.

"That sounds like a great idea." Margery said with a big smirk. My mother and father nodded.

"Yes I'll agree," Mother said

"This will be fun." Said Willas while my grandmother nodded.

"Please just tell them you already have plans." Renly pleaded, Margery responding by taking his phone.

"Margery!" Renly yelled while trying to take the phone but she dodged. Then my brother Willas blocked Renly from her because he wanted to see what will happen. I personally am a bit nervous.

"Yes hello, this is Margery, Renly's girlfriend."

"Margery." Renly said.

"Yes, I and my family would love to spend Christmas together.

Yes Gladly, I can't wait to meet you too, bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Margery!" Renly said

"So where're going to spent Christmas together." She said with a wink. Renly was not amused.

"Oh stop looking so sad, you can help me pick out a dress. And Loras a new suit." She said with a wink.

"Christmas is in two days, you're going to get a new dress tomorrow?" Willas said

"I already texted Sansa and she's in." Margery said looking at her phone.

"Would you like to help me pick out a new tux?" I said to Renly.

"Maybe." He said getting closer, then her captured my lips.

"Good it's settled, tomorrow me and you will go and look for a new tux." I said happily, he smirked.

"I wasn't aware that I need a new tux."

"Oh you do. And I will be there to examine every inch." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"And I would let you." He whispered pulling me closer and smiling. I felt lost in his bright blue eyes, but then I notice my mother recording us.

"Mother!" I yelled

"What? I just love seeing my baby happy."

"I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby, all of you will always be my babies." I sighed but then Renly hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"You are a baby." He said

"I'm not that much younger then you just two years."

"Still younger." He smirked, then brought me for a kiss. My mother stopped recording.

"Oh I will keep this forever." Mother said

"And I will keep you forever." Renly whispered in my ear.

…./

 **Margery's POV**

"So let me get this straight, you're pretending to date Renly so his family doesn't figure out that he's with Loras?" Sansa said while we were changing in the changing room. We changed in the same room so we could talk privately, and it's nothing we haven't seen before.

"Yes, and so Joffrey will stop hitting on me, he just doesn't get the hint." I said, her smile faded.

"Yeah, Joffrey. Someone I'm not exited to see tomorrow." She said sadly, I grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, don't let him ruin your time. And if you need help just call for me or even Renly."

"Thank you, It's just no one knows of how cruel he was to me. And it happened for such a long time." She started to tear up.

"Hey, Hey. Don't cry over him he's not worth it, especially with a cock that small." I said with a smirk, she laughed.

"Yeah," I kissed her on the forehead.

"Anyway, how are you and Theon doing? Are you still doing it?"

"Margery!"

"What? Tell me everything!" she sighed

"If you must know we have been, doing it. Among other thing." She said with a blush.

"Yes. I always root for doing other things, remeber when we did those other things together?"

"We were in high school."

"It still happened. And if you ever need to fulfill your other desires then give me a call." She blushed

"I will, but I'm happier with Theon." She said a bit shy. I smiled.

"That's good. I'm happy for you Sansa, now you have to help me find someone." She smiled

"I will I promise. Hey can you help me zip this up?"

"Sure." I helped her zip up the tight black dress. She turned around and faced me.

"How do I look?" Like a goddess I thought.

"Wow, I didn't think you would look that good, if you put on some make up then you will be a goddess."

"Thank you, but you probably look just as or hotter than me, I mean who looks hot in a baby blue dress?!" she said complementing my dress.

"Just me I guess."

"Do you want to go show the boys?"

"I think we will turn them strait. And least for a second." We both giggled as we walked out.

We met with Loras and Renly in their new tuxes.

"Wow, you both look hot." Renly said and Loras nodded.

"Thank you Renly, and you look amazing in that tux." Sansa said, I just winked at Renly.

"I know right, I told them exactly what to do." Loras said

"Yep, it was not embarrassing at all." Renly said, Loras just kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think I should go with this one or the red one earlier?" Sans asked

"This one." Renly and Loras said at the same time.

"Thanks."

"What about this one Renly? Do you think your family will like it?" I said

"Yes, definitely. I already showed some picture to my parents and they think you're very beautiful."

"Why thank you come on Sansa let's get changed."

/

"Hurry up Sansa, I need to go to the bathroom and change my pad." I said a bit annoyed.

"Ok, Ok. Here I'm done lets go to the bathroom." Sansa said as we walk towards the bathroom.

"Do you need one?" I asked

"No, I'm not on mine." She answered, that was strange.

"Really, I'm about midway and we usually have ours around the same time."

"Yeah that is strange, I'm just probably a bit late." She said without worry.

"Sansa, when was the last time you had yours?" I said as we entered the bathroom.

"Um, about a month and a half ago." She stopped realizing what she was saying.

"You don't think." She said

"Maybe, oh and the father would be Theon, unless," I said

"No just Theon. Gods how could we so stupid." She said worried now.

"Hey, we don't even know if you are, you could just be late." I said

"Gods." She said, we both walked into a stall.

"What am I going to do?" she said through the other stall.

"I don't know, take care of it, adoption, abort."

"How can you say all of that like it's nothing? It's a living thing."

"A living thing that will ruin your life."

"I don't know."

"Let's find out first before we say anything."

"Yeah your right." We both walked out of our stalls and washed our hands. Then we both headed out to where Renly and Loras were.

"Hey guys were to next?" Loras said

"The drug store to get a coupe pregnancy tests for Sansa."

"Margery!" Sansa said while Renly and Loras stood there in shock.

"Look, I tell Loras everything and he tells Renly everything, so everyone here would of found out sooner or later." I said

"It's true, but we won't tell a living soul anything." Loras and while Renly nodded.

"Good now let's go" I said as I dragged Sansa out.

…..

 **Sansa's POV**

I am definitely pregnant.

 **Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter of Christmas and New Year ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be Christmas and New Year's. Everyone is going to the Baratheon's, remember everybody is rich and have big houses.**

 **Sansa's POV**

When you wake up on Christmas you are supposed to be happy and excited, but I felt nervous. I just found out that I was pregnant, and I don't know what to do. I know that Renly, Loras, and Margery will keep a secret. But I don't think I could get an abortion, I know I'm pretty young but I don't think I think I could do it. How am I going to tell Theon? Is he going to care? Is he going to be mad? I hope he doesn't think I did it on purpose.

"Sansa get ready! In an hour we are going to the Baratheon's." I heard my mother say.

"Ok!" I yelled. What were my family going to think?

/

"Wow, Sansa you look beautiful." My father said pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, Arya walked in wearing a dark blue dress.

"Wow you're actually wearing a dress." I said

"Don't get used to it. And you look beautiful." She said

"Both of my daughters look beautiful." My father said pulling both of us in a hug.

"Oh, look at you two." Mother said.

"Yes," Robb said walking in with Jon.

"Yeah you both look beautiful." Jon said looking more at Arya.

"Is it time to go yet?" I asked

"We just have to wait for Theon and for Talisa to finish getting ready, she's taking longer because she thinks she's fat because she's pregnant." Robb said, then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh there he is." Robb said going to the door, and opened it to Theon in a suit.

"What's up!? Wow." He said when he walked in.

"Both of you look hot, even you too Mrs. Stark." Theon said looking more at me, I smiled.

"Ok Theon, that's enough." My father said.

"Ok, who are we waiting on?" Theon said

"Talisa. I'll go check on her." Robb said leaving.

"I'm going to get my phone." I said just to leave the room.

I went to my room and took a deep breath and sat on my bed. How am I going to tell Theon? I felt sick, great, I thought when I threw up it was just something I ate. I felt like crying, it's all too much.

"Sansa?" I heard someone said, I looked up, it was Theon.

"Theon. Hey." I said wiped my eyes of the small tears I had.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said rushing towards my side.

"It's nothing." I said

"I think it's something." He said with a smile

"If I tell you might be mad or upset." I said nervous. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Sansa I love you, you can tell me anything." He said, I smiled, and then got up.

"I'm just going to say it." I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me with shocked, "and it's ok if you don't want anything to do with it or anything, I was thing about aborting it but I couldn't do it, Theon I couldn't do it. And I didn't do it to hold you down or anything, I can just not tell anyone who the father. So yeah." I said he just looked at me.

"Well say something." I said a bit annoyed

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours." I turned around and started to walk away, I couldn't handle this. But he grabbed my shoulder and kissed me.

"You're pregnant." He said with a smile, I nodded my head, and he started laughing.

"So you want to be in his or her life?"

"Of course. Sansa I love you, and I will love this Baby." I started laughing a hugged him and then pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You do look like a goddess today, and you gave me the best Christmas present." He said in my ear.

"I look like a mess."

"No you don't'. You're perfect." He said pulling me into another kiss. I giggled.

"We should go. Bye the way Margery, Renly, and Loras know." He chuckled

"How are we going to tell your family? Robb is going to kill me." He said, I hugged him.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said

/

We were at the Baratheon's, and Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon kept asking me questions about Margery. And of course I talked about the good things about her. At first my family was a bit confused but got it after I explained and decided to keep it a secret. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh that's probably them, oh come on Steffon." Mrs. Baratheon said. They opened the door.

"Hi." They said invited Margery and her family and Renly inside.

"Hello, so nice to meet you." Margery said perfectly.

"Come in, come in." Mrs. Baratheon said

"Thank you." Margery said coming in.

/

We where're all siting around the table eating.

"So Margery, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Mrs. Baratheon said. Renly looked like he was going to say something but Margery interrupted,

"Well we've known each other since we were in high school because him and Loras were friends, but about a month ago we thought we would give it a try." She said while grabbing Renly's arm. She was having too much fun. Renly smiled.

"As you see she knows the answer to everything." He said laughing.

"Oh stop it Renly, I want to know about your family. Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon how do you two love birds meet?" She asked, everyone gave a chuckle.

"Well we actually met because our fathers were business partners. And we just hit it off."

"Yes, she is one of the most beautiful I ever laid my eyes upon." Mr. Baratheon said, and the both of them kissed, Robert and Stannis rolled their eyes.

"But of course you are very beautiful Margery."

"Yes, Renly has never brought a girl home. And so far he has a great taste." Margery smiled sweetly.

"Oh thank you, but I have to agree with you Mr. Baratheon, Mrs. Baratheon is a blessing to the eyes. Oh, and of course your sons," she said looking at Renly, "and grandsons and daughters." She said giving a wink to Tommen, but I don't think anyone notices.

"Why thank you Margery, and please call me Cassana."

"Yes and call me Steffon." She nodded in agreement.

"So Renly what made you start dating the Tyrell?" Robert asked

"Well I just fell into the green in her eyes." Renly said looking in Margery's eyes, but he gave a quick glance to Loras who was trying not to blush. See Margery had Blue-Green eyes if you really looked into her eyes, but it was Loras who had striking green eyes.

Renly and Loras were so cute, how could anyone not love them? I even made Margery sent me a picture of them kissing and looking into each other's eyes after she showed it to me. I will disown the whole his whole family if they come between them, I love both of them.

"Margery, you know New Years is less than a week away, and we were wondering if you and of course your family would be invited to, to come and celebrate it with us?" Mrs. Baratheon said.

"Of course I would, but I can't answer for my family." Margery said

"Of course we would, tonight has been lovely and I can only imagen what the new year will bring." Mrs. Tyrell said.

"Of course, and we will pray to god something interesting will happen! This year was boring." Robert yelled out.

"Robert keep your mouth shut, we don't want to offend anyone." Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon said, everyone looked confused.

"Who will be offended?" Old Mrs. Tyrell said. The Baratheon's looked at each other.

"Well we didn't think you all went to church." Mrs. Baratheon said.

"Why?" Margery said a bit upset.

"Oh, well, because of Loras. Most people like him and their family's that stick by usually don't go to church." Everyone was silent, Margery was about to say something but Loras stopped her, so Mrs. Tyrell said,

"We will love our son no matter what." She said with most confidence.

"I mean no offence, it's just he's gay right? It's just people really religious will look at him un-pure."

"I love my brother more than anything in the whole world, and to me, he has the purest soul in the world." Margery said then grabbed her brother's arm.

"Of course." Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well thank you for the free meal and entertainment but I think it's time for us to start heading out." Loras said in the most polite way. Everyone else's agreed. I hugged Loras in private.

"Hey, sorry about that," I said to him, he smiled sadly.

"None of it was your fault, and besides it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"But still I should have said something."

"It's ok Sansa, Margery embarrassed me already." I chuckled

"She just loves and cares about you. What if someone mocked her?"

"They would have been knocked out on the floor by now." I chuckled

"See, now just surround yourself with love, and Renly feels bad."

"It's not his fault his parents are assholes."

"Loras. You can't just say that."

"Why they are, when Renly was little he wanted to join theater but everyone in his family mocked him for it. That's why he is never himself around his family."

"Good thing he has someone like you." He smiled at that.

"How's Theon and the little thing?"

"Good, I told him this morning. He seemed really happy. He wants to be in her or his life."

"Good, because if he didn't I would have made him." We both laughed

"Bye, call you later." I said

"You too." He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye my lover." I heard someone say behind me, I laughed

"Oh how it will hurt to see you leave." I said clutching my heart, we both giggled.

"Hey call me later." I said

"Ok, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." I said as she walked out, soon the whole Tyrell family left with Renly following them probably to apologize.

Everyone kind of looked at Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon, they were just silent. Renly stormed in.

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily

"Renly, language." His mother spat.

"Oh, really that's what you're concerned about? You both just insulted Loras and his whole family!"

"We didn't mean to. Why are you even friends with him?" Renly looked a bit nervous but mostly angry.

"I'm pretty good friend with Loras and I have a wife and kids. He's a good person, and he was to on the charts in football in high school." Robb said saving Renly.

"Just try to be nicer." Renly said a bit angry. I can't wait until New Year.

/ **/**

 **…** **..**

 **What happened until New Year?**

 **Renly and the Tyrells still hang out even though they are still a bit upset the only ones who are willing to go to the New Year's party is Loras, Margery and their brothers. Sansa and Theon are trying to find out a way to reveal to everyone about them and the baby, and during the process Arya and Jon found out. And of Course Theon has a black eye now, but Arya and Jon have decided to keep it a secret. What could happen now?**

 **Loras's POV**

"Hi, Hello!" Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon said, I faked a smile

"Thank you." I said

"Thank you for having us again." Margery said, of course Mrs. Baratheon apologized, so she and Margery went out a few times and knowing Margery in a relationship or not, she flirts. Mostly with guys but sometimes she get bored and moves on to girls, I hope Mrs. Baratheon hasn't notice too much.

We walked into their home,

"Loras!" Sansa said with open arms, I hugged her back.

"Sansa! You're here already?"

"It seems I am." We both chuckled. I looked at Renly, he was turned around putting something on the table, but I didn't care, he was wearing tight blue jeans giving every definition to his arse. I hugged Renly like a friend would, and whispered,

"Are you going to be torturing me all night by wearing those pants?"

"Yes," he whispered back then went to go hug Margery. Gods I love him.

/

It was 10:00, I just have to stay here two more hours. I was getting bored, so I made flirting eyes with Renly and went up to his old room. I heard Renly excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He walked into the room.

"Hey what's up?" He said as he closed the door.

"I'm getting bored. And I can think of a way you can help me with that problem." I said, he was about to say something but I stopped him with a kiss."

"Loras stop, we can't do this here."

"We can, and only if you're quite." I said dropping his pants to the ground.

"If someone walks in, Loras please st—"he stopped talking when I but his cock in my mouth, that always shut him up. He moaned softly the more I took in from him, probably trying to keep quite. This will be fun.

He let out a final moan, I wiped my mouth.

"See that wasn't too bad." I said with a wink.

"You should have done that." He said a bit breathless zipping up his pants.

"Really? You wish I didn't?" I said, he smiled the pulled me in to a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then we kissed again.

"Did I miss the show?" I heard someone say, I and Renly pulled away from each other, it was Stannis.

"Oh calm down, nothing I didn't know before." He said as Shireen walked in.

"What's going on in here?" She asked. Renly looked a bit nervous.

"Stannis please don't tell anyone."

"I've known for a long time. It's quite obvious. Our family is just stupid."

"So you don't care?" Renly asked nervously.

"Of course we don't care. I love you no matter what. Even you Loras, and so dose father it just never admits it." Shireen said coming towards us and pulled us both in for a hug. We both hugged back.

"Thank you Shireen," Renly said then he walked towards Stannis, "Just so you know I love you too, even Robert. But you are my favorite brother."

"Wow, Robert. What a competition I have." Renly then laughed then pulled Stannis in for a hug, Stannis looked as if he didn't know what to do but slowly put his arms around Renly.

"It's so cute. I'm going to take a picture." Shireen whispered to me then took the picture.

"It is, and send me that." I said, she giggled. They pulled away.

"Thank you." Renly said, Stannis just nodded awkwardly.

"You're a good man Stannis." I said then pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Why is everyone hugging me today?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Well get ready for one more." Shireen said happily as she went to go hug her father. I and Renly walked out the room.

"Oh Renly there you are. Its 11, I think it's time to start taking pictures." His mother said

"Do we really have to take pictures?" Renly asked annoyed.

"Yes, it's our final day of the year. We best remember it." Then she took a picture of me and Renly.

"Come take a picture with Margery." His mother said bringing to her, I couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look on his face.

"How's it going?" Sansa asked

"Well."

"Well? That's all you're going to give me? Come on, you and Renly were gone for nearly an hour." I was shocked

"Do you think anyone noticed?" I asked nervously

"No because Margery is the light of the party." I sighed

"Sometimes she's and angle."

"A very naughty angle." Sansa clarified while she giggled I just rolled my eyes.

"Is that so?" someone said behind us, me and Sansa turned around to see Joffrey.

"Do you think she is trying to make me jealous by dating my uncle? It's not working but I like her efforts." Joffrey said with a smirk, I could punch him right now.

"I can tell you right now she's not interested." I said not caring how rude I sounded, he scoffed,

"She flirts with almost every man she sees, even my brother Tommen. But I can tell you she does more then she says." He said with a disgusting smirk, I felt my anger rising.

"Joffrey just leave us alone, I'm sure there is other people you can torment with." Sansa said grabbing my arm and pulled me back.

"You are stupid, do you see I want to torment you right now, so that's what I'm going to do. Do you remember when I tormented you every day, those were the good old days." He said taking a step closer. Sansa's griped tighten so I grabbed her more.

"We are going to walk away before I punch that smirking face of yours." I said rudely, and turned with Sansa, Joffrey chuckled.

"Smirking whore." He said, that one phrase mad me stop completely, the smirking whore is what Cersei whispered after first meeting Margery. Not many people know about it, but the people who do not dare say it in front of a Tyrell. I could tell everyone was looking at us, well it's not like Joffrey said in a whisper.

"Loras come on." Sansa said trying to pull me away but I was stronger than her, so I let go of her and turned towards Joffrey, waiting for him, daring him to say something else.

"Oh did I offend you, I just called out your sister for who she really is." He said with a smirk, he just wants to start shit. That little shit.

"Excuse me?" Margery said as if she were not hearing it write. Joffrey was about to say something but then Willas interrupted,

"You better not offend my sister again by calling her a whore." He said threating, Garlan stopped him with his arm, but he didn't seem too happy either. Joffrey was about to say something.

"Joffrey." Robert said to his son as a warning.

"What father? I was just going to tell good old Ser Willas that telling me to stop calling his dear sister a whore, is like telling her to stop being a whore. It's never going to happen." Everyone was shocked, Garlan let go of Willas, Jon and Renly stopped Willas from killing Joffrey. But no one stopped me, because then next thing I knew my fist was in Joffrey's face.

I heard Marg gasped along with Renly's mother, hell even I was shocked, but not enough because I started kicking him on the floor. Theon and Robb pulled me away, and then held me down until I calmed down. Mrs. Baratheon went to the knocked out Joffrey on the floor, I looked at my brothers, and they both had a satisfied smirk on their face.

"You're an idiot." Margery said a bit angry but then hugged me.

"I know." I replied.

"Why did you hit him so hard?" Mrs. Baratheon said

"Mother believe it or not he deserved it and more." Renly said

"I was just defending my sister." I said

"He's and idiot who talks without thinking."

"He called my sister a whore."

"Well she is a flirt."

"Mother!" Renly said

"No Renly its ok," Margery said and then went on, "Yes I do flirt, it's in my blood, and my whole family dose it. But I promise you I have been 100% faithful to Renly," she said a bit stern. Well she wasn't lying, but to be honest they have only been dating for a week. Mrs. Baratheon laughed.

"Mother. Margery is a nice and kind girl." Renly said

"Renly how can you be with someone like her. She flirts with everyone, it's an insult to you. You are too good for her. And Renly, you can't even call her a woman just girl, you treat her more like a sister then a girlfriend."

"Honey you need to calm down." Mr. Baratheon said

"No, Renly needs to realize that she's no good for him, hell her brother just knocked out my grandson,"

"Stop. Joffrey got punched because karma is wonderful. And stop talking about Margery like she's some slut. If someone was talking about Marcella or Sansa like that you would have done the same." Renly said

"Why are you defending her before your own flesh and blood?"

"Because it's not her fault she's in this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"She's only pretending to be my girlfriend." He blurted out.

"What? Why?" Renly chuckled

"You still don't know. I'm your own son and you still don't know. She pretending to be my girlfriend because I'm gay." He said, Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon looked shocked.

"What?" Renly laughed

"Gay? You know when a guy likes another guy in a kissy way. I've been like this my whole life, and in feel nothing when I look at a girl. Margery is only dating me so I can spent more time with Loras without looking suspicious." Everyone looked at me.

"So yeah, that's my big secret. But since you're both a cunt to gay people I will just show myself out." He said then slammed the door out. And just to make matters worse,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the T.V said. What a way to start and end the year.

"Well I best be going. Sorry we had to keep a secret from you, and I'm not sorry for punching Joffrey, he was being a cunt. Bye and happy new year." I said as I rush out the door. Thank the gods Renly was still there. I got in the car.

"Go." I said, soon Renly just started driving, we were silent the whole time. I didn't know where we were going but I really didn't care. I looked at my phone a couple missed calls but I didn't want to worry about it, so I turned it off. It was now were I realized where we were going, it was a part in the forest where no one went, and the perfect place to watch a sunset. This is where we first kissed, I was 15 and he was 17, we both didn't know each other was gay but after that kiss I never wanted to kiss anyone else again.

He parked close by and we walked to the spot. We just sat there, just looking at the sky. I went to go sit next to him and but an arm around him. Next thing I knew I saw tears in his eyes and he started crying in my shoulder.

"Shhh." I said

"Why? Just why?" he said, I knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know. But I love you and so does your family, whether they want to or not. Until they admit it you will be staying with me, and don't you dare defy me." I said looking in his eyes, he smiled.

"I love you more than anything in the whole word." He said

"And I you my handsome stag." He then smiled more and pulled me in to a kiss. After the kiss he laid down on the grass, I laid down next to him then cuddling him.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked while playing with my hair.

"I don't know, but I probably can't go into my parents' house for at least a day since I just left Margery and my brothers there." He gasp,

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry I should have waited for them." I laughed.

"You know that they will forgive you, or else I will disown them." He laughed.

"What will we do until then?" he asked, I then moved my hand to his chest.

"Yes, what will we do until then?" he then pulled me into a kiss. Then then smiled then stood up, then pulled me up. I was a bit confused at what he was do but I just went along with it.

"Loras, I love you more than anything in the universe. And I will for the rest of my life, I promise you that. I would probably still be a confused person if it wasn't for you or your family. You just make everything easier and harder at the same, and I just love you even more for it. Well what I'm trying to say is," he then got down on one knee, I felt my heart beating faster, he then pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Loras Tyrell, will you marry me?" were this final words before my heart stopped. It was a gold ring with silver letter with Loras and Renly on it.

"I have a ring too, it's the opposite, silver with gold letters." He said a bit nervously

"Yes." I said in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Yes!" Renly then shot up and but the ring on, after that I kissed him. I was jumping while he but the ring on me. I couldn't stop smiling. I kissed him again.

"It looks like we won't see our family's for a week." I said with a smirk, he had a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"For our pre honey moon."

"What's a pre honey moon?"

"It's like a honey moon but before we get married"

"Dose that even exist?" he said laughing, I moved in closer.

"It can if you're up to it." I said biting my lip.

"I up for anything." Then he bit my lip turning it into a kiss. I then pulled out my phone and took a picture.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I paused

"Oh, right. I won't tell anyone I promise." I said a bit disappointed, he sighed.

"Fine you can tell Margery. But no one else. And tell her to tell no one." He said, I hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. I first texted her that I was sorry for leaving her there and eventually forgave me. Then I texted her the good news and the picture. I got a call from her a moment later

"Ahhh!" I heard two people screaming, even Renly smiled.

"Margery I told you not to tell anyone." I said a bit annoyed.

"Oh calm down, I just told our brothers and Sansa."

"Where're so happy for you brother." Garlan said

"Yes, now Renly is stuck with us forever." I heard Willas say, Renly laughed.

"Is that Renly? Get him on the phone!" Sansa yelled, Renly walked closer to the phone.

"Hi." He said

"So you finally popped the question?" Willas said

"Yes." He said a bit shy

"It's a gorgeous ring Renly!" Sansa said

"And he even has a matching one but sliver with gold letters." I bragged

"Aww!" Sansa and Margery said

"Now look Renly I love you and all but if you hurt him, I will kill you." Margery said in a serous voice.

"I believe you, and I wouldn't even dream of it." He said

"Good, now tell me everything." Margery said

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I just want it to be me and Renly if that's ok." I said a bit rushed.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave you two love birds. Be safe." She said

"We will!" I said a bit annoyed

"Bye love you both!"

"We love you too." And then hung up.

"They seemed happy." Renly said with a smile, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"I'm very happy." I said

"So am I." he said. At least for today we will be happy. And hopefully for the rest of our days.

 **Until Donald Fucking Trump won. I'm a bit pissed off but I still wrote, hoped you liked it!**


End file.
